


【DV】交尾假设

by bladeedge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Human/non human, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Rape/Non-con Elements, dildo, dragon!Vergil, human!Dante, sex prop(is this description right?)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeedge/pseuds/bladeedge
Summary: 但丁因为他的博士生论文需要一枚卵，然而维吉尔是一头罕见的雄性龙种。





	【DV】交尾假设

“别动！”但丁第四十七次尝试搂住他，“听话维吉尔，用了麻醉剂结果会受影响的，算我求你……”  
龙一尾巴扫在他脸上。但丁闷哼一声倒地，挣扎着从满地狼藉中摸出束缚带来。在又获得了几道血痕后他终于将动物的四肢与尾部固定起来，即使这样也得不停压制身下的反抗。操作流程结束后他索性直接瘫在地上，看着维吉尔反被绑成一条可怜的鳄鱼。  
“早听话点多好。”他摸摸对方的角。维吉尔偏过头来，牙齿堪堪擦过人类的手腕。  
但丁又摸出一卷胶带。

于是在捉捕行动开始两小时又三十九分钟后但丁实验员终于安全抱住了他的实验体。在他打扫地面时维吉尔仍在挣扎，不时传来地面震动和龙翼撕扯拘束带的声音，如果不是龙的吻部开力弱，此时他应该还在和龙息作斗争。但丁五味杂陈地给自己贴上创可贴，又套上乳胶手套，才把动物抱到自己腿间放好。  
“乖孩子。”他摸摸龙滚烫的肚皮，把整袋器材拉到身边，“你要是能早点产卵，我们都不用受这种罪。”  
维吉尔从胶带缝里吐出一串愤怒的吼声。但丁思量再三，只好蒙上它的眼睛。

===========

维吉尔是但丁从集市里买的一头龙。他急着赶论文，没时间去挑那些温顺可爱的昂贵动物，只能抓紧买了条实验结果会很显著的有翼龙。龙很健康，导师很满意，论文是写完了，结果后续研究至今难产：他需要和对照组比较幼体的生理结构。  
“它能独自产卵吗？我没有钱再买配偶了。”  
“能的，孤雌生殖嘛。多养几周就有了。”

以上是但丁和老板的对话。现在维吉尔在家满三个月，好吃好喝供着，除了多长几十厘米尾巴和角外再无变化。饲主蹲在它面前愁得掉发，饲体不动声色，翅膀在空中划出几道劲风。

但丁穷途末路。距离死线已无几天，他只能求助于互联网。

【求助】养的有翼龙不产卵怎么办？

no1-楼主  
我的博士学位也难产了

no2-匿名  
楼主好惨啊，有翼龙不是最好取样的吗

no3-匿名  
是啊楼主，我一个超菜零经验的朋友摸一下午都产卵了，楼主是不是方法没找对

no4-匿名  
摸肚子就会产卵

no5-匿名  
摸肚子就会产吧，有翼龙很敏感的

no6-楼主  
我天天都摸！手起茧子了都没有还要一天挨好几顿抽，我的心在流泪

no7-匿名  
这么可怜的吗！那我志愿不报动物学了

no8-匿名  
别别别千万别报，报了悔一生  
楼主你养多久了？有的龙种排卵期是固定的，可能没有那么快

no9-匿名  
有没有可能是本体不产卵

no10-匿名  
理论有可能但是概率非常小吧，雄性有翼龙很罕见的

no11-匿名  
而且还很贵

no12-匿名  
很贵+1

no13-匿名  
也有可能是刺激不够吧

no14-楼主  
养了三个月了  
因为要考虑其他问题所以没买固定排卵的……我好后悔  
刺激不够是指哪方面？

no15-匿名  
等一个大佬解答

no16-匿名  
蹲

no17-匿名  
蹲

……  
……

no56-匿名  
怎么还没有大佬，楼主真的要哭了

no57-楼主  
已经哭了  
今早它不仅咬我还抓我裤子，早知道就该选个轻松的方向

no58-匿名  
楼主应该是第一次独自养有翼龙吧  
如果达不到交配所需的激素水平，有些野外放养的龙种一生都不会产卵，我觉得楼主遇到的可能是这种情况  
接下来可能需要楼主自己上手刺激了，具体可以谷歌一下其他动物的作参考（链接）

no59-匿名  
！前排围观大佬

no60-匿名  
卧槽大佬发的啥啊这是，马的采精？？？

no61-匿名  
大吃一惊

no62-匿名  
大吃一精

no63-匿名  
互联网并非法外之地楼上要谨言慎行啊（

no64-匿名  
草，原来是这样吗，难怪我们实验室里的样本那么宝贝申请手续超长

no65-匿名  
长知识了

no66-匿名  
等一下那楼主岂不是要亲自给有翼龙（）  
很危险的吧，那个不是说攻击性很强

no67-匿名  
楼主记得要做好防护措施！必要时用点小道具什么的

no68-匿名  
小 道 具

no69-匿名  
hhhhhh什么鬼疑车有据  
楼主记得买拘束带啊！普通宠物用品店就有卖，如果养龙记得买质量好点的

no70-匿名  
楼主加油！冲鸭！

no71-楼主  
我喂龙的时候你们都刷了什么鬼  
拘束带和道具……道具是我想的那个？道具？？？  
这玩意儿不能报销啊我天

》no58 谢了

no72-楼主  
总之我去试试

no73-匿名  
等楼主的好消息！

no74-匿名  
加油

no75-匿名  
悲壮的背影

no76-匿名  
我和龙不得不说的那些事

no7-匿名  
楼上够啦2333333

…………

============

视觉受限使维吉尔高度紧张。但丁把它卡得很紧，只留毫无防备的腹部暴露在空气中。  
我一定要咬碎但丁的胫骨，它想，又剧烈挣扎了一下。但丁用大腿夹住它的两侧，沾了润滑液的手指轻轻按上泄殖腔。

维吉尔一瞬间大脑空白。  
“听话！”它听见但丁的声音，“维吉尔。”  
他捏住动物的颈部，将润滑液倒在紧闭的穴口上。第一根手指就这样探进去了。  
“你看，没有很痛对不对？”人类轻轻搅动手指，刮擦着内里高热的黏膜与腔口边缘，“放松一点。我会慢慢来的。”  
他又多倒了一些，将泄殖腔搅弄出粘稠的水声。原本紧紧咬合的肌肉开始软化，维吉尔发出几声模糊的反抗，开始在但丁的怀里颤抖起来；它已经跑不掉了。黏膜下满是神经，只要简单的触碰就能引起强烈的快感，更不用说但丁其实没有修建干净指甲，尖端隔着乳胶稍微用力就让生物动弹不得。维吉尔还没有经历发情期，自然没有忍耐快感的经验，人类的抚摸就是它所体验过最强烈的性刺激。它想合紧腔口，但是但丁用手指撑开它，又往里倒了些润滑液，然后缓慢探进了半个手掌。

维吉尔立刻迎来了它生命中第一次高潮。它不受控制地伸出爪子，在刺激下向后仰将整个身躯拉成一把反弓——然而在但丁看来不过是手边涌出几股热流。穴口其实不宽，多数精液只能委屈地含在泄殖腔里。  
“很舒服对吧？”  
龙无法摇头。它甚至看不见自己汁水四溢的模样，只能竭力绷紧尾根，想要将自己蜷缩起来。想要被抚摸的念头盖过了对自由的渴望，它开始追逐但丁触碰的手指，然而人类却残忍地停止了动作。  
维吉尔在人类腿间扭动起来。

“难得看你这么热情……这次一定要成功啊，维吉尔。”  
什么都可以，它想，再多一些。再多触碰我一点。

但丁的手指很快回来。只是这一次出现了一只无法识别的硬物，大约手指长，塞入时维吉尔感觉到那里连着一条线。对陌生的警惕让它逐渐清醒过来，然而人类柔声安慰它，用手指将它再次推入快乐的温水中去，那枚异样也就随着吸吮掉进内里去。肠液涌出来，洇湿了但丁的手臂和衣物。好乖，它模糊地听见饲主说，那我把它打开了哦。

人类是一种狡猾的生物。过去维吉尔没有体会，不知道他们会用糖衣包裹什么；它一向强大，强者的世界无需过多思考。现在到了付出代价的时候。它不知道黏膜还能被这样刺激，震动让每一簇神经都炸开火花，碾着快感一路向上烧过脊椎，最终把它的神志融成一团浆糊。但丁仍在安慰它，抚摸侧颈的温柔此刻却显得无比残忍因为维吉尔听到按键拨动的脆响，激增的刺激让第三次高潮直接踩上了第二次的脚后跟。它呜咽起来，知道液体甚至湿进了鳞缝里。但丁的手指仍按着跳蛋，努力尝试着从深处掘察出卵的影子。

“还是没有。难道刺激还不够？”

维吉尔的鳞片炸开。它不明白自己为什么会遭受这种对待，只能眼睁睁放任自己软下来，从此失去反抗的力气。它流的水那么多以至于把手套泡得粘糊糊的，像披萨上的芝士一样拉出乳白的长丝来。几分钟后勒着尾巴的拘束带终于绷断，它猛地弹起来，用长尾绕上人类移动的手腕——这就算是龙种最大的示弱了。它合不拢嘴，胶带空隙里唾液沿着齿缝淌下来，声音也一点点弱下去，湿成幼犬柔软的哀鸣。

龙种知道折磨不会结束了，因为当遮眼的布条松开，它看见但丁手里握着颗粒饱满的乳胶制品。维吉尔见过哺乳动物的交配，知道雄性是如何将生殖器塞入母体，未来的受孕者趴伏在地，由于可能的快感张大了嘴——现在它也面临同样的处境了。但丁将其挤入时它甚至不知道疼痛还是快感更多一些，只能在眼泪中看见自己的腹部被撑得鼓起，正像怀上了什么的幼崽。但丁也会这样进入它吗？胜者享有交配权，人类是否会像那些贪婪的交配者一样打开它？混乱中它为这份可能欢愉起来，咬着柱体向更深入碾去直至全部没入。再多一些，多到心灵崩溃、再也无法思考为止；吱咕的水声盖过了一切，它的翅膀紧贴着但丁的胸膛，开始本能地向刺激源头撞去。  
再慷慨一些吧，维吉尔知道自己已经完全地为谁占有了。它将会像任何母体一样受孕，产下属于饲主的卵来。

fin

Dante：我完了。我的龙不孕不育，论文没有了。  
Lady：……  
Lady：你那只不是雄性个体吗？  
Dante：？？！  
Lady：百年一遇珍稀品种，记得我预约第一个，不要借给别人看。  
Dante：？？？？？


End file.
